


are we dating or something?

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adhd!hinata, autistic!kageyama, dumbass Hinata Shouyou, its not mentioned so just know that hinata is trans, tHANK U, they are so stupid i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: Tsukishima implies Kageyama and Hinata are a couple.Kageyama does some thinking.—I made them so fucking dumb I lost my last two braincells





	are we dating or something?

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off @haikuyus’s headcanon that he wrote tonight and sparked the idea in me. 
> 
> _“all throughout high school everyone around kageyama and hinata are like “they’re dating. yes. right? no. hold on a second.” and it’s literally so hard to tell because they act just like they are but they’ve never outright said it or held hands or anything romantic in public so it’s super unclear. it is also unclear to kageyama and hinata themselves because while they are both pining for each other, they’re both idiots when it comes to romance and think the other doesn’t like them. they get together by total accident when one of them realizes just how intimate their relationship is and they’re like “oh fuck are we dating???”_
> 
> enjoy!!

Kageyama knows damn well that he’s clueless in many areas. 

He is utterly clueless in many school subjects, he is irremediably clueless about social cues, he is terribly clueless when it comes to other people.

But, more than anything, he’s hopelessly clueless about love and romantic feelings. 

He is not clueless about volleyball, though, and finds peace and comfort in the sport he loves so much. 

Kageyama doesn’t like being reminded of his general cluelessness, and that is why he feels mildly irritated on that Thursday at practice, when Tsukishima says, “Tell your boyfriend it’s his turn to pick up the scattered balls today.” 

Kageyama stops in his track, midway through pulling the volleyball net down, and slowly turns to Tsukishima. 

“Who?” 

The tall middle blocker rolls his eyes. 

“Forgot the name of your boo?” 

Yamaguchi joins in. 

“Tsukki, leave him alone, maybe they don’t wanna make their relationship public yet.” 

Kageyama is at an absolute loss. He has no idea who they are talking about, and it’s grating on his nerves. 

Right then, Hinata walks up close to Kageyama. 

“‘Sup?” 

Tsukishima throws a volleyball at him, and Hinata catches it promptly. 

“Your turn to pick up the balls today, see ya.”

_ Oh,  _ Kageyama thinks,  _ They were talking about Hinata.  _

Why do people think they are together? 

They are always bickering and calling each other names on a daily basis. And if they always sit together on the bus and race to see who is the first to get into the gym and spend most of their free time together, that doesn’t mean anything, right? 

Kageyama looks at Hinata, and feels the usual mix of feelings he can't quite name pool at the pit of his stomach. 

It feels a bit like trepidation and anxiety and… fondness? 

It’s weird, and Kageyama doesn’t like thinking about what it might mean, so he never does. 

Hinata has always trusted him a hundred percent, both on the court and in their friendship, and Kageyama feels like he can confidently call Hinata his first best friend. 

He trusts him. So it’s okay to ask a silly question, right? 

“Hinata,” he calls out, and the boy in question looks up, tilting his head. 

“Yes?” 

“Are we dating or something?” 

Hinata’s face goes beet red. 

“I… don’t think so?” 

“You don’t  _ think _ ? So you don’t know?” 

Hinata starts playing with a volleyball, and Kageyama knows it’s his favourite fidget toy. 

“I don’t… I mean… what does it mean to  _ date  _ to be honest, that’s very vague.” 

Kageyama places a finger under his chin. What Hinata has said makes sense. 

“Let’s research.” 

Hinata’s face can be read as a question mark. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and sits on the gym floor, whipping his phone out of his sweater, messily thrown at the side of the court. 

“C’mere,” he mumbles, and Hinata reaches his side, to sit down next to him. 

He opens Google and types “ _ What does it mean to date someone?”  _

“Ooh,” Hinata murmurs in awe, “You’re so smart.” 

Kageyama feels warmth rising up in his cheeks, and he responds to the praise like he always does. 

“Shut up, idiot.”

Hinata grins at him and then they look up the search results. 

First thing that pops up is a link that reads: “What dating means.”

Seems promising, so they nod at each other and click on it. 

Kageyama reads all of it, while Hinata gets a bit lost and starts fidgeting on the spot. 

“Here, read the highlighted part,” Kageyama supplies, conscious of Hinata’s utter lack of focus. 

“‘ _ Dating’ means you’re going on dates. You are actively getting out there and meeting people and spending time with them. “Dating someone” means you’re seeing somebody specific, with purpose and on a regular basis _ .” 

Hinata lifts his head.

“Well, we do see each other on a regular basis.” 

“We see many people on a regular basis. This is too vague. You need to like someone before you date them, right?” 

Quicky, Kageyama types “How do you know when you like someone?” 

Hinata soundly gulps beside him. 

They click on the WikiHow page “How to tell if you genuinely like someone.”

Kageyama reads all the signs very carefully. And then again. And again. 

He checks all of them. Every single one. 

His mix of trepidation and anxiety and fondness had a name. And that was A Crush. 

“I think I have a crush on you,” he simply states, looking at Hinata’s face. 

He trusts Hinata, he trusts Hinata  _ so much _ , and while he is experiencing some uneasiness at the thought of the other boy not feeling the same, he trusts Hinata won’t make fun of him like anyone else would. 

Hinata looks like he is having a hard time finding his voice again. He opens his mouth at least four times without emitting any sounds. 

“Lost your voice, dumbass?” 

Hinata plays with his own fingers, twisting and twisting them. 

“Ilikeyoutoo,” he breathes. 

“Hmm?” 

Hinata sighs, “I like you too, ‘kay? Always have.” 

Kageyama feels his stomach drop at the words, and he knows it for sure. He loves Hinata. 

How could he not see before? He’s the most clueless person alive, honestly. 

Not that he would ever admit it. 

“So… are we dating?” Hinata asks, tentatively, almost shy. 

Kageyama finds this timid side of his best friend quite endearing. 

“I-I guess we have been for a while now?” 

Hinata looks suddenly preoccupied. 

“Then when is our anniversary date?” He sounds pretty distressed. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and touches their foreheads together. “Idiot.” 

“KAGEYAMA! HINATA!” Daichi calls out, “STOP BEING LOVEBIRDS AND CLEAN THE GYM! NOW!” 

The boys jump up, and do what they are told, sneaking smiles at one another. 

The following days, when they tell some friends and family members they are dating now, people seem shocked. Not that they are dating, but that they are just starting to. 

Kageyama realises, Hinata really is a clueless mess, just like him. 

And yes, they still bicker and call each other names, but now they also hold hands and share milkshakes at the cinema and kiss under the shade of the cherry trees in their school yard. 

Kageyama has never felt happier in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought this was ridiculously dumb, that was my intention. also i have adhd and am on the spectrum, so i felt like i was writing about my dumb self in some parts of this lmao
> 
> it’s almost 3am (why do I always write at night) and I’m dead tired but pls do comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> (follow me @clarimon on tumblr if u like animu heh)


End file.
